warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbras Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a wolf in this pack. Archives Archive1, Archive 2 In Umbras Pack... Winter looked at the half drowned wolf in camp. "Why did you guys bring back a drenched gray carpet?" he asked.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:02, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "You shut up!" I shouted, angrily. "Remus!" growled Diana to silence me. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "don't talk to my son that way!!!" snarled Aestuo. She tackled the wolf, and chomped down on her neck. Spring let out a wail, and Aestuoo stopped. "Don't do it mommy, don't kill!" she cried. Aestou gudied her pups safely to th enuresy for another feeding. She calemd down Spring.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:06, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ("He", Remus said that) I prepared to spring at the dumb she-wolf, but Wyshia stopped me. She put her paw out infront of me and shook her head. I growled softly at the alpha female. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo gave a snort. "That's why your not alpha, dumb furball." she mutterd crosly. She groomed her pups. Nocte was already training, and was a great fighter already.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:11, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I opened my mouth to speak when Romulus said "Remus, keep your crazy plans inside your head, okay?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:14, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Winter jumped away from his mother's grooming, and pounced on Autumn. "winter!" growled Aestuo.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:16, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Come on," said Diana. "Let's get him to the elders den. The leaders don't feel like leading now." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:17, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo rolled her eyes. She was doing all she could. Nocte snraled, she was bristling. "They do too! My father is..I don't know! And my mother is doing all she can for us! that includes taking care of THAT bunch! She's been protecting us for all these moons, and you can't give the slightest respect!" howled Nocte.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:22, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Romulus rose to his paws, but he was drenched with water. "Nocte," he said, calmly and respectfully. "It is an alphas duty to protect his or her pack with all costs. This means they must help the sick and injured, and fight the bravest and the hardest on the battlefield. Stella Pack granted them to power to do so, knowing that they would with all their heart. But even alphas need to know where the boundaries lie; and those boundaries are that you shall not attack their followers for no reason, to respect elders, and most importantly to at least try and help every pack-mate they can." He shook some water from his pelt. "I'm fine now," he said with a smile. "I know you're going to be alpha one day, so you might want to start practicing those things." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:30, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "My mother has all those qualities! She has to protect her pups too, you know! Your just being mean!" hsouted Nocte, her eyes tearing. She lashd her tail, and ran outside.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:35, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (Your wolves are so moody :P) Diana rolled her eyes, but then a though shot through her mind like lightning. "The rabid wolf is still out there!" she exclaimed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Nocte returned like a flash and ran to her mother, herbs swinging in her jaws. No one had saw Summer lately. Summer had caught a bad fever, making Aestuo moody from staying up day and night, watching the sickly pup. Nocte sighed. "Is she better?" she asked her mother. Aestuo shook her head.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:44, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Diana let out a sigh of releif once she saw Nocte return. She noticed that she was carrying herbs. She then asked "What's going on?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (i just wanna r here now!) Nocte jumped. "nothing! J-Just stocking up on herbs! Maybe sneaking a poppy sead to Autumn and Winter to make them calm down..." mutterd Nocte, as she returned from the nursery.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:48, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) (Diana) I looked at Summer, she was obviously sick. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "You always have to tell an elder when a wolf is sick." I looked at the little she wolf. "She has a pretty bad case of white cough. I know just what to do." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Summer let outa cough. "No, i don't wanna be touched by you, your mean!" wailed Summer. Her siblings drug her away, understanding what she wanted. "Why, for all i know, you'll posin her!" snarled Aestuo.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:53, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Aestuo," said Diana, sharply. "I am an elder of this pack. By far the wisest and most experienced in medicine in this den. Why am I upset? You hurt my one of my sons and let your pup humiliated the other. If you want her to live, you let me treat her, if you wish for her death, continue to treat her yourself with all the wrong herbs." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:58, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo snorted. "I won't trust you, EVER! Besides, Nocte went in training for 8 moons by the stella pack in herbs! And the first she learned was to treat White cough!" growled Aestuo. Nocte gave Summer Wolfmint, which was for White cough. She gave Summer a small dose of Honey too.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:01, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Your on thin ice, Aestuo," said Diana, calmly. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:02, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Leave." growled Aestuo. She knew that her pup would heal her sibling. Nocte sighed. "Okay, tomarrow i'll give her another dose. And if its not better, i'll give her some Red Willow bark. Taht always works." barked Nocte. She ran off for some more advice from the Stella Pack.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Diana sighed. "Aestuo," I said. "You know you cannot descrace your packs elders, you know you must do everything in your power to protect us, so why do you mock us and mistreat us? Many of your followers are plotting to kill you and your mate, so I would adive that you start acting like an alpha, and not a spoiled princess." I walked outside the den. (Lyla) I padded around camp. Enough being starved! Enough being humiliated in public by spoiled pups! The alphas shall fall and there followers will rule! We will strike shortly... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (making elder to hang out sith Diana.) Aestyuo snarled. "I'm not. I i was, would i be using my life to be stuck in here? I dream of leaving the nursery, but i can't! I'm helping my pack by giving birth to healthy pups, which i don't want to do!" growled Aestuo. Nocte nodded. Yew sighed and padded over to Diana. His gray muzzle twitched. "You know that Nocte is right. She's got something specil with those herbs. When i had white cough when i was lost a moon ago, Nocte gave me an herb i never seen before! It wasn't wolfmint, or catmint. It wasn't red willow. Neither have you or i heard of it. It healed me right up. Aestuo is giving her life for the pack. She hates being stuck in there, but its her duty! Lay off on her, alright? Think about it, she's got a sick pup, and you weren't being very nice, so do you think she's gonna want you to touch it?" muttered Yew.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:58, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Yew," I said. "I've treated hundreds of wolves throught my life. And right now I just want to rest." I padded off to my den and laid down. Something didn't feel right.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:48, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Qui glarred at Aestuo. He padded over to Remes and chatted with him about the Rebels. Yew sighed and padded into the Elder's den too. He picked a flea off Daina. He scratched a tick off himself.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (Remus) I saw Qui pad up to me. "Hello," I said to him. (Diana) I saw a bright light in my den. (No one else saw it) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Summer was feeling much better, and took a nap, with Aestuo's watchful eyes on her. Yew yawned and fell asleep. "When is the next Rebels meeting?" whispered Qui. (if they have meetings XD)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Tonight," Remus replied. "At the Tiber." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:02, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Qui nodded. I'm hoping we act soon..." he muttered. He flicked his tail and dashed over to the freash kill pile to snack.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:03, May 31, 2012 (UTC) That night.... (Lyla) The Rebels gathered at the Tiber River. "Is everyone here?" I asked Remus. He nodded. (Diana) I woke up in a starlit forest... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:05, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (ahhh! She died, and just when i got an elder! DX) Qui sighed. He loved being a Rebel. "What now, Lyla?" asked Qui, excited.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:10, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry! :() "Well first of all," she started. "You are far to exited about this. Our wolves will die for freedom." She then explained her plan to attack both alphas on the night of the new moon, when it is darkest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:13, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "I'm excited for every wolf's freedom! But if its dark, how will we see them so well?" asked Qui.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:17, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Simple," Lyla awnered. "You don't need to rely just on your eyes." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:20, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Qui nodded. "But what about wolves that aren't our followers?" asked Qui.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:23, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "They won't see us coming. We have over half of our very small pack. If only a few of us get rid of them quickly and quietly, they should be dead by the morning." Remus didn't exactly like the plan, but his brother rose to his paws. "Lyla, if I may speak," he started. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:27, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Qui blinked. Yew felt no more warmth from Diana, and relized she was dead. He whimpered.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:29, May 31, 2012 (UTC) "Do we really need to kill the alphas? What if we just both agree for them not to be arrogant snobs, and for us to fight by their side, like how normal wolf packs are?" said Romulus. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:33, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Qui flikced his tial. "If you say it like THAT, they're going to kill us. Aestuo would snap, and Obscruan would follow her." barked Qui.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:32, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Romulus rolled his eyes. "Not exactly like that," he said. "More like glorifying them into seeing our way." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:01, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Ceru padded close by the camp, lost. She got seperated from her old pack, and she was pretty sure they were far away. Phoenix Angel 01:07, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Pluvia saw a she-pup pad by the came. She didn't recognize the little one, so she asked "Are you lost?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:10, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Ceru cocked her head, then nodded. Phoenix Angel 01:14, June 1, 2012 (UTC) (You can make Ceru's page if you want :)) Pluvia looked at Lyla. "Permission to exit the meeting," she said. Lyla nodded. "You don't have to ask," she then said. Pluvia nodded and said "You should stay in the Umbras Pack camp for at least tonight." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:18, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Qui sighed. "Aestuo's gonna have to look after her." he muttered.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:09, June 1, 2012 (UTC) "Why?" asked Pluvia. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:10, June 1, 2012 (UTC) (What have I missed?) ☆ Icewhisker☆Cats of the Stars 00:18, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Ceru curled up next to a tree. Phoenix Angel 00:40, June 2, 2012 (UTC) (Lots. A group of wolves is trying to kill the alphas) She waited for Qui's reply. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:43, June 2, 2012 (UTC) (So you guys have started a rebelion? Where should Viridis be?) Prickl ar 01:10, June 2, 2012 (UTC) (Romulus is going to ask her if she would join.) After a long talk, the group disbanded and traveled back to camp. Romulus padded up to Viridis and asked. "Can I speak with you alone for a while?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:12, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I gave him a questioning look. "Of course!" I said. (Viridis) Prickl ar 01:15, June 2, 2012 (UTC) We padded out into the forest. "Viridis," I said. "Do you know about the group called The Rebels?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) "I heard Spes talking about them the other day. I don't know what they are fighting for," I replied, thinking back to yesterday. Prickl ar 01:21, June 2, 2012 (UTC) "We're fighting for freedom and respect, and I would like you to join," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:22, June 2, 2012 (UTC) "Your part of them?" I asked. I thought for a moment. "I have wanted that since I first came here." I agreed. "I will join, to fight beside you." Prickl ar 01:26, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. "Thanks," I told her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:29, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I smiled. "I better go and hunt." Prickl ar 01:35, June 2, 2012 (UTC) "I'll go with you," I offered. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:38, June 2, 2012 (UTC) (I needed to edit this) "Yes, like always," I murmured. Prickl ar 01:40, June 2, 2012 (UTC) (isn't he gonna see his dead step mother? I think Yew is getting stunk up in there with her dead body.XD) Qui flicked an ear. "Aestuo is the only mother, isn't she? That pups gonna need milk." muttered Qui. He sighed. "I feel bad for her pups, though." he woofed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:09, June 2, 2012 (UTC) (Yes, right now) Pluvia sighed and handed over the pup. -- Romulus, Remus, and Viridis padded back to camp. Remus padded into the elder's den to check on Diana. He let out a gasp when he realized that she was dead. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:12, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Qui padded into camp with the pup in his jaws. He padded over to the twins and rested his tail on Remus. "Sorry, your two..She was a great elder." he whimpere. Yew raised his head and sighed. "She just died of old age and stress, i can see it in her dull eyes. I thought i'd save her body until you two youngsters returned to say good bye." wheezed Yew.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Romulus and Remus said their goodbyes. Diana's funeral was held that night. The twins both saw vigel for her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:23, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Yew burried Daina. He wished he wasn't the only elder, because it was hard burring wolves himself...SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:27, June 2, 2012 (UTC) It was late, and the twins found it hard to keep their eyes open. But they stayed awake, they forced themselves to. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:29, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Summer's sickness disappeared. She was happily playing with her siblings and the new pup. Aestuo sighed. "CAn't you pups ever sleep?" she teased. Spring shook her head. "nope!" chimmed Autumn and Winter.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:31, June 2, 2012 (UTC) The next morning... Romulus let out a sigh and they both padded off to their den to sleep. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:33, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Nocte pup sitted Aestuo's litter while she streached her legs with Obscruan. Nocte was bowled ove rby Winter. "hey, bet back here!" growled Spring, chasing her borhter. She stomped over Nocte, who grunted.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:36, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Remus growled and twitched in his sleep. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:37, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Summer playfully nipped Autumn in the leg, who squeaked.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:43, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Remus woke suddenly and shouted "Stella Pack you stupid jerks!!!" Everyone screamed and woke up. "Dude, calm down!" howled Cedrus. "I-I think...I'm having a-a heart attack..." whispered Pluvia, faintly. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:47, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Qui leaped to Remus's side. (He's like his friend or something. XD) "Dude, not now! Diana is watching over you, do you think she wants to see you give up?! She wants to see you die for what you want!" whimpered Qui.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:46, June 2, 2012 (UTC) (And what if he doesn't want to die XD) Remus let out a growl. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:48, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Qui smiled. "I'm just joking." he woofed. "No body wants to die, not having those two as alphas." he muttered quietly.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:54, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Remus then stormed out of the den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:57, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Spring was in the clearing, waddling around when Remus stummbled over her. She let out a yelp. "S-Sorry!" she squeaked.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:08, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Remus said nothing and walked into the forest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:10, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Spring thought Remus was a cool wolf. She bounded after him. "Are you okay?" she whimpered.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:16, June 3, 2012 (UTC) "No, just go away, kid," he said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:18, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Spring whimpered, and found a beautiful iris and put it on REmus's head. She had to jump to reach his head. "Please don't be mad...My mommy is wierd and mean, i know." whimpered Spring.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:20, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Remus sighed and took the flower off of his head. He held it in his paw and looked at the little flower. "It's very pretty," he said, feeling bad for being mean to her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:22, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Spring gave a happy bounce, but fell on her little face. She shook the dirt and grass from her head, and stod up. "Thanks!" she yipped.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:27, June 3, 2012 (UTC) "Are you O.K?" asked Remus. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Spring nodded adn got up. "Where are you going?" she asked him.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) "To the Tiber," he replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:33, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Spring looked up at him. "Can i come, Remus? I've always wanted to see the Tiber river! I've heard it has the softest moss!" yapped Spring.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:35, June 3, 2012 (UTC) "Uh, yeah, sure," he said as he began to walk towards the river. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:37, June 3, 2012 (UTC) The Tiber river wasn't as strong as usual. It was weak enough for Spring to wade in it, and not get carried away. Spring touched the water and shivered. "Its cold!" she squeaked, backing away.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:40, June 3, 2012 (UTC) "It's always cold," I said as I walked into the river. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:43, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Spring slowly waded in the water, slowly getting use to it. She smiled as she pawed at a minnow.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:48, June 3, 2012 (UTC) "You want me to teach you how to fish?" asked Remus. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:50, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Spring nodded. (she's so his apprentice. XD) She squealed with happiness when she accidently stepped on a small fish.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:53, June 3, 2012 (UTC) "O.K," said Remus. "Get out of the water and sit by the shore." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:55, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Spring leaped on the shore and patiently sat down.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:00, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Do you see a fish?" asked Remus. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:02, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Spring slowly nodded her head, careful not to scare it.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:04, June 3, 2012 (UTC) "Strike the fish with your paw and scoop it up onto shore," he instructed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:06, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Spring quickly dashed a paw into the water and scooped up a blue gill. She broke its neck.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:10, June 3, 2012 (UTC) "Very good," said Remus. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:11, June 3, 2012 (UTC) (this is getting boring. How about rp in SR?) Spring smiled. "Thanks," she barked.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:13, June 3, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) Remus nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:15, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Lupa gnawed on a bone left over from a previous meal. She recalled everything that happened since she had came to the Umbras Pack. The old wolf called Diana had not been able to do anything about her eye, but it only made Lupa's determination to be a great wolf stronger, as weakness was not allowed. She rememvered the new pup that had come in recently. Lupa also enjoyed playing with Aestuo's pups. I'm gonna show 'em. I'm gonna be the best wolf in the Umbras Pack. I'm gonna be just like Remus. ''(Lupa admires Remus because he took her to UP and he's a strong wolf. :3) (Remus is a little crazy, but O.K :P) Remus caught a trout. ♥ Icewish ♥ [[User Talk:Icewish|''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl]] 00:27, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Spring sprung (get it? :D ) at Nocte, who was pinned by the small she-wolf. Spring just returned from fishing with Remus, and asked him if they could go again. Her mother told her that she shouldn't go out on her own, and it was good Remus was with her. "Good Spring! You'll be a great alpha one day!" woofed Nocte. She scrambled to her paws. "Now, tackle my paws!" growled Nocte. Spring dove for her sister's paws, but cut upwards. Nocte jumped, but was knocked do the ground by Sprung. "How did you know that?!" gasped Nocte. Spring scratched an ear. "I watched the fish." she woofed. Nocte nodded. "Your a great fighter." she barked.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:50, June 6, 2012 (UTC) (Is it okay if Lupa was spying on the Rebels and gets interested in their "meetings"? She doesn't really like the alpha male *don't really know how to spell it right now* but she still likes Aestuo, even though she thinks a little mean. :3) "Hey! Romulus! Can I talk to you for a sec?" she called to the wolf. ~Mossnose "Um, sure," said Romulus. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:43, June 6, 2012 (UTC) "I heard about you saying you were going to kill the alphas. Why?" Lupa tilted her head. She hoped Romulus wouldn't get mad at her for spying on them. ~Mossnose "I don't want to kill the alphas," he said. "This pack..." He sighed. "It needs change." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:53, June 6, 2012 (UTC) "Is something bad going to happen? It seems okay here." Lupa said. "Well, I don't like Obscruan, and Aestuo is mean sometimes, but I don't think it's so bad." (Aelius? You mean Aestuo :)) "No, nothing that you should be worrying about," he replied. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:59, June 6, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, sorry, I was thinking Sky Rulers for a seck. X3) "Oh, okay." Lupa yipped. "I won't tell anyone 'cause it seems really important." Lupa wasn't the kind of wolf to blab to everyone about recent news. ~Mossnose "It is," he replied. "But you should go to sleep;it's late out." ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:04, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Luna stared up at the moon. She was the wolf of the night,a nd she loved it. She prefered night to day, she always found the moon more beautiful than the sun. She watched the moon for awhile, then she padded back to camp.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 00:29, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Nocte sighed. She still didn't get her prophecy. She knew it was just on becoming the next alpha female, but ti still bothered her.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:31, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Remus padded around camp. "Hi," he said to Luna. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:34, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Spring dug her claws in the ground. She wanted to tell her littermates that they could all swim in Tiber river!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:39, June 10, 2012 (UTC) "Hi." Luna nodded in greeting. she stopped and stared up at the moon. The alpha wolves came her mind. Barely thinking, she muttered, "I feel like the alpha think their kits are better than the rest of us."Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 00:41, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Obscruan came back from rescenting their territory boundaries and felt everyone was in a bad mood with Aestuo or someone else. He padded towards Aestuo and barked her name. "Aestuo, I think it is time for you to step down being alpha female. I have heard complaints of you being mean, rude, obnoxious, and argue mental to everyone. You also disrespected your authority to be a high ranker and disrespected our late Diana. Being the alpha male, I command you to surrender your place quietly and if not in a fight with me. I lose and you win, I step down, but if I win, you step down. Understand?" Obscruan challenged and waited for her response. "I know what you mean," replied Remus to Luna. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:47, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Luna sighed, "I wish we could overthrow them."Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 00:51, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo shook her head. "I'm not fighting, Obscruan. I've fought with Diana enough, and Summer's getting sick again. I've gotta go." sighed Aestuo. She padded away. Summer wheezed. "Nocte!" called Aestuo. Nocte gave Summer herbs. "She might not make it." whimpered Nocte. "Have you heard of the Rebels?" asked Remus. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:54, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Lupa whimpered. She was torn: Go with Aestuo and the pups or stay with Romulus and Remus. Lupa thought long and hard, and eventually decided to say with the brothers. She padded over to Luna and sat down next to her. Lupa and Luna had never really talked, but at least she was staying, too. (I just was thinking, you know how I made a new wolf in the Betulis Pack, Breeze? Well, I was wondering, maybe Breeze is Lupa's mother, because even though I haven't put it in her description, she has a injured shoulder(car injury) and I was thinking she blacked out and got amnesia or something and forgot about Lupa. Then she started remembering an she went back to the den to look for Lupa but she was gone, and then she sorta flipped out and became mad with grief and started attacking other wolves, causing the scar over her eye. :3 If it's possible, I would love for Breeze and Lupa to be mother-daughter. Maybe I'll write a fanfiction to clear things up a bit.) ~Moss (Sounds good :)) Remus licked Lupa solfly on the head. "I told you, you should get to sleep," he said to the pup. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:40, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Lupa looked up at Remus, and then padded into the whelping den. ❄Moss❄ 00:45, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Remus told Luna about the Rebels, and padded off to his den. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 00:48, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Luna was left to think. "I'm going to join them." she murmured to herself. then she smiled. Maybe, after all of this, I will be leader. (she will not x3)Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 17:30, June 11, 2012 (UTC) (Maybe her and Remus could fall in love with eachother or somethin'?) Remus fell asleep in his nest. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 18:11, June 11, 2012 (UTC) (Ah, sorry I was away for so long, I had 4 projects and 2 tests going all in one week :/) "Can I meet the rebels, today?" I asked Romulus after hunting. Prickl ar 20:21, June 11, 2012 (UTC) "I'm not sure," replied Romulus. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:35, June 11, 2012 (UTC) "Well, I'd like too," I murmured. Prickl ar 22:25, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan